The invention herein relates to a pavement management system for roads, and more particularly to a set of sheets for multi-year programme planning, priority setting, and report creation compiled into a log book, or what will be referred to hereafter as a road log.
A log of road conditions is an essential tool for road managers in planning for construction to be completed on various segments of road within a road network and setting priorities for construction on a basis of cost verses need. In addition to the road surface per se, road managers are often responsible for the maintenance and repair of point objects (signs, culverts, bridges, etc.) along the roadside. Accordingly, detailed information of the point object's condition of repair, repair history, etc. may also be required for setting priorities.
Today road management is widely handled using computer tools, however, road managers are often reluctant to bring notebook computers into the field and there is often duplication of effort in first gathering data and then entering it into a computer back at the office. Furthermore, computers lack the "hands-on" feel and accessibility that a road log provides. The invention herein is a completely modular and generic log that can be customized for any number of road segments and can easily carried with the road manager on his travels over a road network.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an easy to compile, readable and comprehensive pavement management system for a road network which comprises in a road log a set of each of the following forms: (i) a road inventory form for an inventory of road conditions for a particular segment of road; and (ii) a utility form for planning various construction projects for segments of that road.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide additional sets of forms for the road log for the compilation of information and statistics pertaining to point objects encountered along a particular segment of road.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a set of programming and budgeting forms for the road log for various road construction projects along segments of a road within a road network.